Wedding Disaster
by JulieTheDreammaker
Summary: This is set as a wrong people Marrying Each other Story. So Sonny and Carly are getting married and Jax and Emily have to watch. Will Carly and Sonny go through with this or will someone change their minds? CarJax and Sonily
1. Bad Day

Authors Note: Ironically I am not a huge Sonny and Emily fan..at all so for me to want to write for them really snuck up and surprised me. The Couples for this fic are Carly-Jax(CarJax), Sonny/Emily(Sonily), and may have some Nikolas and Courtney(NiCo). But I did Conver to Sonily so it's okay lol

This is set as a wrong people Marrying Each other S/L. So Sonny and Carly are getting married and Jax and Emily have to watch. Will Carly and Sonny go through with this or will someone change their minds.

_Thoughts are in italics_

It was the day of Sonny and Carly's wedding and Courtney was getting ready to do her duty as maid of honor. Jason was off getting into one thing that he hated in the world...a suit. He had only been in them for one of his failed marriages or for one of his many appearances in court. He was also preparing to be the best man in a wedding that he knew was breaking his baby sister's heart. But it was for the best because Sonny was a dangerous man. He was finally all ready when there was a knock on the door. Courtney who was preparing had managed to sneak away from the psychotic wedding planner long enough to come to talk to Jason about something.

"Jason, We need to do something" said Courtney. She had to do something to help her best friend.

"Do something about what, Courtney" said Jason. _What is she talking about? Everything is going off without a hitch and now shes talking about "doing something" that can't be good._

"This farce of a wedding" she said. She couldn't help it. She knew Carly was head over heels in love with Jax. It didn't even bother Courtney. But Courtney knew why Jason wanted this wedding so badly.

"Sonny and Carly love each other and want to get married, what exactly in that is fake" said Jason. He knew that Courtney wanted to stop the wedding, but he wasn't about to let her.

"Sonny and Carly love each other about as much as you and I love each other, So cut the act Jason" said Courtney. She was insulted that he thought that she was stupid enough to fall for that.

"Well enlighten me Courtney, If not love what is going on here" asked Jason pretending to be innocent in the whole thing but deep down knowing he was in for it.

"You are what's going on here. I have been onto you since Carly and Sonny announced this charade" said Courtney. She knew that this was all his doing. "I know for a fact that this all because of you and because you would rather see Sonny marry Carly and be miserable than be with Emily and happy"said Courtney in a breath

"That's not true. I want my sister to be happy" said Jason. _Happy and Alive and away from Sonny, thats not so bad._

"Just not with my brother" said Courtney._ Who is he fooling? no-one he just needs to admit that he doesnt want them together._

"Courtney, Why is this so important to you?" asked Jason. _Why was she making so much out of this. It wasn't like anyone was gettting hurt. _

"Because Jason, I love my brother and apparently I was mistaken in thinking you loved your sister. I just saw Emily a few minutes ago, Do you have any idea how miserable she is? She looks like she's at the end of her rope" said Courtney. "I doubt my brother is faring any better, so let me give you a piece of advice. You need to get over whatever this fear is and let them be. I mean Carly's not happy either. She wants to be with Jax and I have gotten to a place where I think that its wonderful for her. You are causing all the wrong people to be getting married. You should feel like garbage right about now. Now I am going to stop this wedding one way or another" said Courtney looking at Jason with a hint of anger in her voice.

"How are you gonna do that" said Jason worriedly. He was a coward and he knew it.

"I am going to appeal to Carly's love for Jax. It's there and if I can make her realize that she will be making a huge mistake marrying Sonny or that she loves Jax just a little bit, then I have accomplished more than you ever will" said Courtney storming off.

"This is not going to end well for me" said Jason. _ I am going to be in so much trouble after all this.._

Sonny was getting ready for the wedding. He couldn't believe he had done this. He basically pleaded with Carly to marry him to keep him away from Emily because his relationship with Jason was suffering to the very core. He couldn't risk Jason not working for him anymore..but drep down he loved Emily. He saw someone come in and it was Emily herself.

"Why are you doing this" said Emily

"You know why I am doing this" said Sonny. He didn't want her to think that he didn't love her but realized that if there was any way to go through with this that she would have to.

"If you say that you are doing this because you love Carly, I just may toss my lunch" said Emily. She was hoping he was just lying to himself.

"Well what's not to love. She's the mother of my children and Carly and I share a past" said Sonny. He prayed he was convincing.

"Well what about me, Sonny? Was I just some girl to you? Did i mean nothing?"asked Emily getting a little annoyed.

"No, You know that's not true Emily" said Sonny. He took a deep breath. "But things wouldn't have worked between us. We are too different" said Sonny who was now paining himself saying all this. He was hoping something would stop the wedding.

"I can't believe you are saying this" said Emily walking out. She was going to watch this if it killed her.

Meanwhile Carly was quite the nervous bride. Normally she would be nervous because she was so happy that she wanted everything to go according to plan. She was nervous now because she didn't want this wedding to happen. Sonny had asked her and she had said yes because she felt like Sonny needed her help and she was there. It hadn't occured to her until it was almost too late that she shouldn't marry him.

Courtney walked in and said to Carly "Carly, Are you really going to do this". She knew this wasn't what Carly wanted.

"Please Courtney, Don't start. It's not like we all have a whole lot of choice in this" said Carly

"That's ridiculous of course you do. You don't have to marry my brother, in fact I really wish you wouldn't" said Courtney pleading a little with Carly to come to her senses. She knew Carly loved Jax as much as she Loved Nikolas who she needed to get back to.

"Look Courtney, I love Sonny" said Carly trying to lie through her teeth.

"No, You don't you love Jax. I know you do. You told me so and that doesnt just go away. I should know" said Courtney. She wasn't taking no for an answer at least not yet.

"Fine, i give in. I may love Jax. But Sonny needs me to do this for him and I know that wouldnt have asked if it wasn't important" replied Carly as if it was a programmed response.

"Carly, You don't marry someone because they needed a favor" said Courtney. She had to convince her. She could see that she was getting through to her.

"I know that, Courtney. Please, Just stop. Soon it will be all over and then Sonny and I can have some kind of life" said Carly. She couldn't stop thinking about Jax.

"I can't believe you are going to do this" said Courtney

"Well Believe it" said Carly and the next thing she knew she was walking down the aisle. As she's walking down this is playing as a montage of her and Jax comes on and one of Sonny and Emily:

Where is the moment we need at the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Carly gets to the front of the church with Courtney behind her and with Sonny opposite her and Jason behind him. It came time to say the vows and she started first.

The priest said "Repeat after me. I, Caroline take you Michael to be my lawfully wedded husband"

Carly went to repeat the line "I, Caroline take you...Jax" said Carly

"Did she just say Jax" asked Emily

"I Think she did" said Jax who stood up shocked.


	2. It Ends Tonight

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, In reality the faster I receive reviews the faster I try to update. Also that song was Bad Day by Daniel Powter and the one featured in this Chapter is called It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects. So thats it Just wanted to say thank you again for liking my stuff because it's my favorite thing to do. I will try to have more of the core couples coming up.

Jax stood with this mouth open and barely able to believe that Carly had said his name and not Sonny's. He was happy and scared at the same time. What if she just had a slip of the tongue? Carly looked at Sonny and then looked at the church full of people. She didn't want to explain herself. She didn't want to think about any of it. She just wanted to run. She looked at Jax and then back to Sonny and then realized that was what she had to do. She picked up her dress and started running towards the door and out.

Your subtleties

They strangle me

I can't explain myself at all.

And all that wants

And all that needs

All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing

My minds unweaving

Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

A weight is lifted

On this evening

I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,

It ends tonight

It ends tonight.

A falling star

Least I fall alone.

I can't explain what you can't explain.

Your finding things that you didn't know

I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing

My minds unweaving

Maybe it's best you leave me alone.

A weight is lifted

On this evening

I give the final blow.

Chorus

When darkness turns to light

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Just a little insight will make this right

It's too late to fight

It ends tonight,

It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side

It's better than being on your side

It's my fault when your blind

It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside

Now you're the first to know

Chorus x2

Sonny couldn't believe what he was seeing Carly had just ran out of their wedding after saying Jax's name where she should have said his. Now a normal groom would have been fuming, so angry that they couldn't contain it--you know they would explode. But he wasn't a normal groom. He was happy that his ex-wife had stopped the wedding. Sonny looked at Jason and could clearly see that Jason was one of the few people who wasn't very happy about the no-go wedding. Sonny then looked at Emily who looked like she had found a small bit of hope in a situation that seemed all but hopeless. Then Jax took off out of the church and no one was really surprised. Sonny walked over to Emily and pulled her aside.

"We have to talk said" Sonny. He didn't want to waste time pretending to be grieving over the whole not wedding.

"Talk about what, Sonny. You made it crystal clear that there was nothing to talk about earlier" said Emily with a hint of anger in her tone. She wasn't about to be yanked around anymore.

"That was before Carly stopped this i don't even know what to call it" said Sonny. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to convince her of this but he had to try.

"Well what has changed other than your bride-to-be leaving you at the altar" said Emily

"Emily, You know that Carly wasn't what I wanted" said Sonny. He was beginning to think that this was impossible.

"No, I didn't. In fact, I still don't" said Emily.

"Look Carly is beautiful and a ton of qualities that i am sure make a lot of people happy, but not me Emily. I love you and not her. I just did this to try and save Jason and I's friendship" said Sonny

"You would marry someone you didn't love to make sure that you and my brother were friends" said Emily

"Yeah, But I realize that love is more important than anything" said Sonny. He kissed her.

"I see that" said Emily catching her breath. She couldn't believe this was real.

Courtney leaned over towards Jason and said "I told you i was going to stop this wedding one way or another". She was happy for Carly and Sonny. Even though she didn't know if things had worked out between Carly and Jax yet.

Meanwhile Jax was looking all over for Carly. Carly was running away across the street when someone came speeding down the street in a car. The just ran her down. Jax heard the screeching and saw Carly laying there in the street hurt really badly.

Inside the church the people heard screeching and everyone ran to see what he was. When everyone saw it was Carly, they were losing it. Someone called an ambulance and they ended up at the hospital. Everyone was there.

Monica came out and said "Who is here for Carly"

The large crowd of people all answered us. "I am afraid that I have some disturbing news" said Monica.

"What is it" asked Jax. He was so worried that Monca would say she was dead.

"She's in a coma. Now for right now its just temporary. But the first 72 hours are crucial if she is ever going to wake up" said Monica. "So you might all want to talk to her and see if you can bring her back" she ended and left

"This is insane" said Jax. He couldn't believe what was happening.

He stepped closer to Sonny

"This is all your fault, Corinthos" said Jax. He looked like he was going to kill Sonny. But Courtney couldn't let that happen.

"It's not Sonny's fault" said Courtney

"Who's is it then, Courtney? Tell me because right now it's looking like the reason Carly is in there in a coma is because he wanted this ridiculous wedding" said Jax

"It's Jason's fault. He wanted this wedding. Sonny doesn't love Carly and she sure as hell doesn't love him. She loves you and Jason doesnt want Sonny with his little sister" said Courtney

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" said Jason angrily.


	3. Fix You

Authors Note: For you NiCo fans I will try to put more in next chapter. Also, The Song Featured this chapter is Fix You by Coldplay. You will see how it all fits in these songs have to do with the characters relationships. So the person who finishes speaking and Carly''s relationship is symbolized by the song..if its too complicated just think of it as a song lol. Thanks for the Reviews I will try to update quickly but its like I have a Crossing Jordan fic too. I want to thank my friend Elyse..cause when I'm catching writer's block she can always help me either think of something outrageous to clear my mind or help me figure it out..and you can either thank or blame her for my conversion to Sonily lol

"You want to put this on me?" said Courtney. She wasn't about to be blamed for something that Jason could have prevented if he hadn't let his pride get in the way

"Yeah, All you had to do was keep your mouth shut" said Jason. He could see this wasn't going to be an open-close fight with his ex-wife.

"All i had to do was keep my mouth shut? All you had to do was put someone else's needs in front of your own for once. You claim to love Carly and Emily so much being that you are their best friend and brother respectively? Well maybe making them happy should be more important then feeding your foolish fears" said Courtney. She couldn't believe this. She knew that Jason could be delusional sometimes, but this was ridiculous.

Sonny watched as Jason and Courtney had it out. Sonny couldn't believe how hard Courtney was going to the mat for him and Emily and Carly and Jax. He felt horrible because he hadn't been the best brother in the world in the past few years and he was thankful she was alive for them to have some kind of relationship. If she wasn't there right now he would be having that no way to win argument with Jason and Sonny knew he wasn't any good at them.

"Foolish fears? Courtney, have you forgotten about when we were dating how he got. How crazy he got and the depressed. He throws things when he is angry and women are as disposable as last night's leftovers" said Jason. He couldn't believe her.

"I can't believe you are talking about Sonny like this. Yeah, I remember how he was when we were going out but he isnt like that anymore. He just didn't understand why we acted the way we did. I am sure he understands it now. Although, Listening to you now I am not really sure what ever attracted me to you. You are the most self-centered, selfish, egotistical, close-minded, jerk that there ever was. Now you can watch them be in love and as an added bonus you can watch me with a real man" said Courtney walking over to Nikolas and kissing him long and hard.

Jason walked off but apparently not far enough because as soon as he started to head off Emily cornered him.

"How dare you presume to know what is best for me" said Emily. She was feeling a little empowered by what Courtney had done.

"I do know what is best for you" said Jason. He knew that Sonny was not the one for her. It wasn't something he needed time to think about or time to let it sink in that he could be wrong.

"No, You don't. Sometimes I think you don't know anything about me, Jase. What the hell happened to you" she asked. She loved him but she couldn't just stand and watch him wreck her life.

"Nothing happened to me, this is the way I am. I am this way because of AJ. I can't help but think that you shouldn't be with someone who's glasses need to be replaced daily because when he has one of his fits he breaks everything that he can grab. You shouldn't be with a cold blooded killer" said Jason

"Are you listening to yourself? I shouldn't be with a cold blooded killer? I guess I shouldn't be related to one then either" said Emily

"You can't mean that" said Jason. She didn't mean that she didnt want anything to do with him, did she?

"I can and I do. Now I am going to give you a choice, a simple one. You can either accept Sonny and I together or you can say goodbye now and pretend you don't know me. I won't have a brother who is overbearing, hypocritical, and someone who just doesnt understand me or what I need" said Emily. "You think about that" she said

"I don't need to think about it Emily. You know how I feel" said Jason

"Well then I guess this is goodbye" said Emily sadly. She didnt want it to be, but she couldn't be associated with someone who didnt care enough about her to respect her choices.

"I can't believe you" said Jason really leaving this time. He went to walk around the hospital and wait his turn to talk to Carly. He wanted to apologize to her. She didn't deserve this and he was going to find out who hit her and why.

Meanwhile Carly had her first visitor. Bobbie had just waltzed right past her ex-son in law the mob boss. Sonny didn't really scare her, he never did and she wasn't about to let anyone else see Carly first. She sat down next to her and began to speak with her voice breaking and her heart pouring out her most intimate things.

"You know Carly, When i gave you up for adoption i never dreamed that you would come to find me years later. I knew why you were so upset and it just broke my heart that you resented me so much for doing what I thought I had to. You and I have had our differences ever since you came into my life, but i wouldn't trade one single memory for anything. You know what else Carly? You have to wake up. You have to just snap out of this whole thing because as much as you might have been denying it you are in love with the handsome aussie who is standing outside waiting to see you. You have to open those beautiful blue eyes and come back to all of us because if you don't then you and I can't do all the things that we promised each other we would do. We said that you and I would take a trip somewhere out of Port Charles and that we were going to stand by the ocean in California as the sun was setting and we would talk about everything that has happened to us in the past few years and I want to do it Carly. But you have to snap out of it" said Bobbie. She thought she saw someone outside and realized that there were plenty of people outside just waiting to see Carly. She wiped her tears and then decided she was going to sit there with Carly. She started remembering all the times that they had. The good and the bad and even the ugly.

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep   
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what your worth

Lights will guide your home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..

Tears stream, down your face   
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.


	4. Halo

Authors Note: Thank you so much for reviewing. I really do take most of what people say to heart. I will try to give everyone a little something that they want. That being said, the song featured is called Halo by Haley James Scott.

Durant saw Sonny and Jason who had returned from wandering the halls of the hospital. He just wanted to pound someone's face in.

"You better believe it Corinthos. I am going to put the both of you away for what you have done to Carly. I mean you too Morgan" said Durant fuming with anger and holding back his underlying fear that he may not get to have the chance to really get to know Carly as well as he would like to.

"Durant, I haven't done anything to Carly" said Sonny. He wasn't going to be blamed by that snake in his expensive suits for something that obviously was an accident. Wasn't it?

"You have done enough and now you have taken in the little Quartermaine girl there. I guess she thinks she can save a lost soul like you. Emily and Carly should both know that lost souls are not worth their time" said Durant.

Durant turned to Jason. "You just going to stand there like the idiot you are and not say anything. You haven't got an "I didn't do it" or maybe an "I didn't see anything" or my personal favorite amongst you mobsters "I have no idea what you are talking about". You haven't got anything to say for yourself, Morgan" said Durant.

"I have a lot to say. But the people who it's directed to don't seem to care what I think and from now on Durant you can stop assuming that I have anything to do with Sonny's dirty work. I am through working for him. Anything Emily does wrong don't call me. I don't have anything to do with her anymore" said Jason in an icy tone.

"Well Well, look at that Corinthos. It seems like your right hand man there doesn't want anything to do with you. I always knew this day would come. Now I want you to listen up and listen real well because I know how you mobsters like to use that selective hearing of yours, If Carly doesn't make it I am coming after you. I don't care if you had anything to do with it or not because I will find a way to pin it on you so fast you won't even be able to call your lawyers to bail you out this time. Good thing that he has a male attorney there Em, because I heard that Sonny tends to bed the hired legal help" said Durant as he walked off to see Carly.

"I hate that man" said Emily. She looked to Sonny.

"Who doesn't hate him? I mean Carly is trying to get along with him because he is her father and she's always wanted one. But deep down she knows that he is just a snake out for something" said Sonny.

Meanwhile after having been tough all day Courtney just couldn't take it anymore. She and Nikolas were over in a corner of the waiting area sitting together. She started to cry and in between sniffles she said "Nikolas, This isn't fair. Why does she have to be struck down like this in the middle of her prime? Well Carly likes to call it her prime. You should have heard her talk about Jax and how she felt it was like nothing I have ever heard. She has to pull through. She just has to" said Courtney.

"Look at me, Courtney. I have known Carly long enough to tell you that she never gives up and she's not about to now" said Nikolas. He knew as much as he didn't like Carly that she wasn't one to just give up.

"I know your right, its just that Jason is being so stubborn and I just wish that he could see what I see when I see Emily and Sonny and Carly when she's with Jax. They love each other, I know they do and Jason's going to ruin everything. I mean what happens when she wakes up from that coma? Is Jason going to go back to trying to split everybody up? Because I honestly don't know if Carly is going to stand for it" said Courtney.

Nikolas didn't know what to say because she was upset and he didn't want to argue about Emily and Sonny. "Courtney, I just want you to know that even if I agree or I don't agree with Emily and Sonny, I believe that Emily is a grown woman and she can make her own choices. Jason is going to have to come around because Emily is his sister and Carly is his best friend" said Nikolas

He held her and kissed her forehead until she fell asleep. "Thank god, you need your rest" he said to her. She had been up since he didn't even know how long. Courtney had been trying to stop the wedding for a long while and it was just draining her.

Durant walked in to see Carly. He thought she just looked like she was sleeping, But he knew that she was in a coma.

"You know Carly; our relationship is not one that anybody would call simple. It's complicated, messy; sometimes it's even downright mean. But I think that we could get to a place where you and I could be more like father and daughter than you treating me like a criminal and me treating you like I would have had I been there 20 years ago. I am sure that your mother came in here and said to you that you needed to wake up and for once in our lives she and I both agree" said Durant. He sighed and kept talking. "I never thought about kids or ever having them and then when I found out about you I just wanted to save you from Sonny and I wanted to know you and when I did get to know you, it was like I had met someone who was so full of love and someone stronger than I was and I realized that you and I are both very stubborn. So I am going to be stubborn about this, you have to wake up for two reasons. One, I want us to have something more than what we have now and two, if you don't then Sonny and Jason might murder each other and then I have to clean that mess up" said Durant. He got up and did something that no one would expect him to. He kissed her forehead and walked out.

I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.

Chorus:  
One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Verse 2  
I always said that I would make mistakes,   
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there.

Chorus:  
One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me   
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you 

Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Haaaa ha-ha halo (x9)


	5. Be Yourself

Author's Note: Jax will eventually see her but I am just making sure that I have all the wording right and that all the thoughts I have for them are straightened out into understandable words lol I want the CarJax portion to be the best so thankfully Carly has a lot of Family that can fill space. I am hoping to bring in LuSam and more NiCo. I might even add in some Scrubs. And the song is called be yourself by Audisolave.Till next time happy reading!

Luke walks into the hospital room as Durant was leaving in a huff.

"You know Caroline, you have an awful lot of Spencer in you. Probably more than you would like to admit. Now I could sit and bore you with promises of things well do when you get better or make some kind of declaration of deeply buried unknown till now love—I could do that, but I won't. you know it's not my style and you know all the reasons why you should wake up. So take some advice from your rarely-sober uncle Luke. Spencer's are one thing and one thing only—fighters. Hah, you thought I was going for drunk, mean. No that is just me. So don't give you because a true Spencer doesn't do that."

Luke walks out decides to stay sober long enough to find out if she wakes up.

Sonny sees Jason and walks over to him. "So your hanging around" said Sonny. He wasn't sure how to begin this conversation.

"Yeah, Carly's my best friend. She's the only one I have and I want to get my turn to see her too" said Jason. Sonny had some nerve talking to him now.

"Do you want to do this now because it doesn't matter to me where we do this but it seems sort of inappropriate here" said Sonny. It was a hospital.

"You would know about inappropriate wouldn't you" said Jason.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Sonny asked. He was beginning to lose his temper.

Jason could see Sonny was losing it and that's what he wanted. He wanted Sonny to get angry.

"That means that it was inappropriate for you to hide your romance with my sister..wait I mean my former sister" said Jason.

"You are like a broken record, Jason" said Sonny. Right now Sonny wanted to break Jason's nose.

"Well you only want what's either related to me or my leftovers" said Jason. With that Sonny was enraged and started to go at him. It took Nikolas, Jax who was none too happy to be involved breaking them up, Luke and Lucky who had just shown up with Sam to stop the fighting. When all was said and done Jason and Sonny had beaten each other up pretty badly.

As this whole fight was going on someone who had no right to visit Carly was.

"you know I still think you're a horrible mother, that you manipulate people just to get your own way…" said Robin as Patrick came in

"The woman is in a coma and you can't find anything nice to say" said Patrick.

"She doesn't deserve it" said Robin. She and Carly had a past that still wasn't resolved. Carly hated Robin for telling AJ the truth, which Jason also held against her and Robin just hated Carly in general.

"You know the whole point of people visiting her is so that she hears words of encouragement so she will wake up. You are not offering those, so get out of here" said Patrick. He looked back as Robin and him left and Courtney went inside.

"You know Carly, you always seem to get into these things. What is it about us? We always seem to get ourselves in over our heads. I really need you right now, you know. Which is probably pretty selfish of me to say because you seem like you need your rest but Sonny and Jason just beat each other to a pulp out there and Carly, Jason might actually listen to you if you tell him who you really want. Plus I need you to wake up so that you and I can go shopping, have lunch together and sit and make fun of all those movie stars whose marriages last for about the time it takes you and I to plan weddings. Your boys need you too. They love you so much. I told Jason I was going to stop the wedding and I did. I knew you loved Jax. I knew that if I could just awaken those feelings you wouldn't marry my brother. I mean no offense to you or him but when you guys were married everything seemed to be so complicated. You did something he didn't like and then he would be all "Betrayed" and honestly you just aren't right for each other. I should probably be thanking you also because now that you and Jax are in love I don't have to worry about him being on mine and Nikolas's backs. I don't know what to say to make you want to wake up. I just hope that you do and really soon" said Courtney beginning to tear up.

Someone falls to pieces  
Sleepin all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
To finally drift away  
Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave

To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
And another only pain  
Someone tries to hide himself  
Down inside himself he prays  
Someone swears his true love  
Untill the end of time  
Another runs away  
Separate or united?  
Healthy or insane?

To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up  
With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck  
don't lose any sleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright

You may win or lose

But to be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do


	6. Pieces Of Me

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I aim to please and thankfully this is making everyone happy. So who knows where or when this will end but I guarntee some funny lines will come in the time ahead. I hope that I can hold your interest and thanks again for reviewing. Maybe there could be some sequels in the future. If Carly comes out of the coma..i promise to put more core couples front burner. The Songs are Who Needs Pictures By Brad Paisley and Pieces of Me-Ashlee Simpson . I promise Jax next chapter. Thanks Again and Happy Reading!-JulieTheDreamMaker. **

**Sonny had been separated from Jason. He thought that things would be tense between them but this gave tense a whole new meaning. He never in a million years imagined being so at odds with Jason that they would be fighting--physically with one another. He knew that this needed to stop..but what was he going to do. He loved Emily. He went into Carly's room because it was finally empty after Courtney had left. He reminded himself that he still had to thank Courtney. He sat down and tried to think of what to say.**

**"Carly, Where do I even begin? hmm, You and I have a history that I am sure most people would like to forget. But I can't help and remember us during the good times because I got Michael and Morgan from all those good times we had. I know that you and I may not be the greatest parents in the world, but we love them and we would do anything for them. Well now you have to do something for them. You have to wake up, I would kind of prefer it to be in the next 48 hours because the doctor said that it was important. I know that Jason and I always say how we hate it when you but into our business and when you get involved with our personal lives. But I have to tell you Carly and this should wake you up pretty quickly and you should savor the moment because like Haleys Comet this happens once every lifetime, You were right. You were right about the wedding. You told me that it was wrong and that i wasn't being true to myself. I guess I always thought that I had this obligation to other people. You tried to tell me that I didn't have to do things like that stunt of a wedding to please someone like Jason. But I didn't want to hear it. I remember when you found out about Emily and I. God, you were furious and probably with a right to be. But after a while, you were too pre-occupied with Jax to really care what Emily and I were doing. When you did see Emily and I out together, I remember that you pulled me aside and said something like "You know how Jason will feel about this, But if she makes you as happy as I am with Jax then I guess it can't be wrong" and then I looked into your eyes and realized that the way they looked, glowing, full of joy and love, they even sparkled was the way they used to look when you and I were together. So i guess Jax is as real a deal as Emily. Don't worry about me accusing you of trying to make me jealous with Jax or anything like that. The whole wedding disaster and the car accident were my fault..so let's call us even. Before I go, Let me tell you that you would be so proud of Courtney. She really told Jason off. I think you are beginning to rub off on her. At least your positive qualities" said Sonny. He got up and walked out and went to look for his sister because he needed to talk to her.**

**As Sonny walked out Jason thought about going in and saying something..but he thought about it..and decided to wait. Carly was probably exhausted from listening to Sonny's meaningless words.**

_**There's an old Kodak camera in my dresser drawer  
I ran across it just this afternoon  
And I realized that I don't ever use it anymore   
In fact last time I did I think it was with you**_

When we were down in Cozumel  
We had the whole beach to ourselves  
And it's crazy now to think  
That it's all there on that film  
And I could take it to the store  
To be developed, but what for  
I can still see everything just fine  
And who needs pictures with a memory like mine

Standin' there I couldn't help but think about  
Everything that might be on that roll  
I think it even has another trip we took  
I guess that must've been at least three years ago

When we were down in Baton Rouge  
And there wasn't much to do  
So we drove into New Orleans every afternoon   
And I swear that you would think  
That it was only yesterday   
'Cause I can still see everything just fine  
Who needs pictures with a memory like mine

Somewhere in my closet   
There's a cardboard box just sittin' on a shelf  
It's full of faded memories  
And it's been there ever since the night you left 

Oh, just forgotten photographs  
To remind me of the past   
Oh, but I can still see everything just fine  
Who needs pictures with a memory like mine  
Yeah, who needs pictures with a memory like mine 

**Sonny walked over to Courtney and said "Why did you do what you did?" **

**"Does it matter why?" said Courtney becoming defensive**

**"It matters to me" said Sonny. He was wondering why she had helped.**

**"If you must know. I think that you and Emily are good for each other..well she's good for you anyway and Carly's in love with Jax so I couldn't stand by and let her marry you again. It would have been a mistake and she would have told me so after she had done it. Besides that, You two were awful as a couple when you were together so I knew something was wrong. Then when i got to hearing about Jason's feelings on the topic of you and Emily well i put two and two together" said Courtney.**

"So you basically did it because you knew that we both loved other people" said Sonny. She was smarter than he had always given her credit for. 

**"Look I had some insults saved up for Jason and the next time I see him, I plan on spewing out a few more after his last publicity stunt" said Courtney. She was just not sure what to say to Sonny.**

**"I know how I have treated you in the past. I kept on phasing you out of Michael and Morgan's lives when Emily and I started to see more of each other and i thought that I would thank you for helping us and I would also apologize for the way that i acted in regards to the boys. They are your nephews and it was wrong of me to keep them from you" said Sonny. He was really feeling bad about all that happened between himself and Courtney.**

**"I could say that it was alright. But i would be lying and since I have adopted a no lying policy since I got involved with my own little dark prince I can't say that it's alright. I will tell you that I will accept your apology and that I hope that all this makes you realize how short and precious life is" said Courtney. She had always thought about what having Sonny around like an actual brother would be like but she wasnt going to press the matter.**

**"Before you go and talk to Nikolas, I also wanted to say that I am going to work harder on being a better brother since you have been the best baby sister today that anyone could ask for. I know that my track record isn't great..but that is going to change" said Sonny. He gave Courtney a hug and watched her walk away.**

**Jason finally mustered up the courage to go in and see Carly. He didn't know what he would say but that was something that he could think up as he went along. He sat down in the same seat that all of Carly's loved ones had to tell her how he felt.**

**"You have known me for a long time, Carly. One thing we both know is that I am horrible with words. I wish you were awake right now because I feel like you could help me make sense of all this. I mean I know i have had time to figure out how i feel about Sonny and Emily..but i feel like for some reason you would be the one who could make me see things their way. I know they love each other, I know that they want to be together, I know how Deja Vu this all is because of Courtney and I. But I can't help feeling scared. I mean that is one thing that I am not used to feeling--fear. I am so scared that one day one of Sonny's enemies is just going to open fire on him and Emily in that house and then she's going to end up dead. She is going to end up riddled with bullets like everyone close to Sonny does. I just don't know how to accept things. When you wake up..i know you can smack some sense into me. I mean Sonny tried to punch some into me and Emily dis-owned me..but I think what I need is some good old Carly Benson no nonsense advice. I don't want to talk about our past because it's exactly that..the past. The Present is something i can talk with you about but not the past. You know how we were and how we are and I don't think being reminded is going to exactly bring about a speedy recovery" said Jason. He watched his best friend breathing and then walked out.**

_**On a Monday I am waiting,  
Tuesday I am fading and by Wednesday I can't sleep.  
Then the phone rings I hear you in the darkness is a clear view  
Cause you've come to rescue me.**_

Fall... with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath.. I hope it lasts

Oh... it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh... its as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Over pieces...pieces.. pieces of me  
Over pieces...pieces.. pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless and senseless and you never seem to care  
When I'm angry.. you listen.. make me happy  
Its a mission and you won't stop till I'm there.

Fall...sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit the bottom crash...your all I have

Oh... it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh... its as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Over pieces...pieces.. pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious and if it's raining on my face...  
I hope it never goes away...

On a Monday I am waiting  
By Tuesday I am fading into your arms... so I can breathe!

Oh... it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh... its as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Oh I love how you can tell...Oh I love how you can tell  
Over pieces...pieces.. pieces of me  
Over pieces...pieces.. pieces of me 


	7. I Could Not Ask For More

**Authors Note: Here it is the moment of truth for us CarJax fans and if you are a Sonily fan I promise that next Chapter there will be some Sonily. Well let me know what you think as always. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy and the song used is I could not ask for more by Edwin McCain.**

**Jax had managed to get away from everyone for a minute or at least he thought he had. It felt like a dream to him. He didn't really know how to process the whole thing. He feared going to see Carly for one reason and one only. He knew that there was the possibility that she might not answer him back and he didn't want to take that chance. Even though he thought that he was alone he wasn't. Courtney was there too.**

"**How are you dealing with all this" said Courtney genuinely concerned. Courtney felt that just because things didn't work with her and Jax, it didn't mean they couldn't work for him and Carly.**

"**I'm not, I'm afraid" said Jax. He was still in denial in some part of his mind that any of this was even happening.**

"**Why haven't you gone in to see her? We all have" said Courtney. Even though Carly was in the coma, talking to her helped her feel a little better.**

"**I am scared" said Jax. He knew that Courtney probably didn't want to talk to him.**

"**Scared of what?" asked Courtney curiously.**

"**I am scared that I am going to go in there and talk to her and it won't make any difference. I am so scared that she might not wake up and that she will never know how I really feel" said Jax. **

"**You have to stop thinking like that. The whole reason we are supposed to talk to her is so that she wakes up and knows that everyone around her loves her. You know that she already can sense that you love her...and I think that maybe if you told her she might wake up from this coma" said Courtney.**

"**Do you really think that?" asked Jax**

"**Of Course I do" said Courtney. "I believe that love is one of the most powerful things in the world. So when I saw Jason trying to squash yours and Carly's and Sonny's and Emily's I went to work on him. I couldn't let the wedding happen knowing that the bride and groom were in love with other people. But it didn't matter if I stopped it because the power of love did. Carly realized just how much she loved you when she said your name at that altar and not Sonny's. So don't think that you saying how you feel won't help because it's the one thing that will" said Courtney.**

"**Thanks for. everything" said Jax as he nervously walked in.**

**He shut the door behind him because he didn't want the whole world to be able to hear his and Carly's private conversation even if it was a one-way conversation, it was nobody's business but theirs. He sat down and held her hand and looked into her eyes.**

"**If someone had said to me years ago that you and I would be at the place that we are now, I would have said that they were crazy. I remember how we were. You hated me because I was the rich, snobbish, handsome Australian businessman who hated Sonny and I disliked you because you were sneaky and manipulative and we don't need to keep listing the reasons why. But so much has changed in the past months that now I don't even remember those people anymore. It was breaking my heart watching you stand up there saying those vows to Sonny and when you said my name and not his I thought there was the hope I was looking for. I wanted to tell you how I felt immediately, but then you got rundown by someone. Jason's looking into it which is a good thing that he isn't here because he and Sonny were fistfighting in the waiting area. It got so bad it took me and a whole bunch of people to separate them. This is one time I wished you would have been here to intervene. Somehow you keep the peace. When I am with you, you make me want to be better. I want to make you happy and I don't really care who knows it. I feel stupid because I had so many opportunities to say three little words to you that could have prevented all of this mess and I kept on thinking there would be more time. But there is no time like the present. Carly, I don't know how or why it happened but I love you. I do I love everything there is about you and I really wish that you would wake up soon so I can tell you when your awake" said Jax. He bent down and then kissed her on the lips. It was strange he thought he could feel her kssing back but that had to be impossible because she was in a coma. When he pulled away he could see that her eyes were opening and it looked like she was awake. So Jax was freaking out.**

"**Doctor, Nurse, I think shes waking up" said Jax as he went outside to let them check her over.**

_**Lying here with you , Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more   
Looking in your eyes, Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more   
I could not ask for more**_


	8. Love Me Tender

**Authors Note: As I promised, I am going to put some Sonily in here. Maybe even some Quartermaines and Dare I say a rare appearance by Ned(ahh I love me some Ned)..but don't worry CarJaxers you will get your dose this chapter too. Hey as a consolation prize lol I'll toss some more NiCo and Jason getting his head bitten off..Review and laugh if possible. The Song is Love Me Tender-This Version was featured in the Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement and sang by Norah Jones. Thanks Again and Happy Reading-JulieTheDreamMaker**

**Carly had woken up. It was a miracle. Courtney had said that the power of love was great but Jax never thought that he would see it in the literal sense. The doctors had been rushing in and out and doing all kinds of tests to make sure that Carly was going to be okay. Monica came out to find only Jax was there for the time being.**

**"So is she going to be okay?" asked Jax. He was eagerly awaiting word on Carly. He couldn't stand it if she wasn't going to be okay.**

**"Yes, She woke up at just the right time. Whatever you said or did must have really had an effect on Carly's subconcious" said Monica. **

**"Can I see her?" asked Jax.**

**"Sure, You can. Just don't get her too worked up because she does need to take it easy. People who just wake up from coma's need their rest if that makes any sense to you" said Monica. Monica hung up her things for work and grabbed her jacket. She walked out of the hospital and started to drive home. She got home and less than 5 minutes later who walks through the door but Sonny and Emily.**

**"What is he doing here" said Monica. She couldn't believe he was standing there in her home again after what happened the last time he was there. He was going to try to ruin her daughter and she wasn't going to allow it.**

**"I am with him and we came to get some of my things" said Emily. She had been so pre-occupied with the whole Carly-in-a-coma and Sonny and her reuniting that she hadn't been able to get anything from her room.**

**Just as Emily mentioned that she was with Sonny the rest of the Quartermaines including Georgie and Dillon came in rambling on and on about something in their usual banter.**

**"What the hell is that trash doing in my house. Did I not tell Alice to clean this place from the top to the bottom" said Alan.**

**"First off, This is MY house Alan and second Sonny is here because he and Emily have taken up this ridiculous romance all over again" said**

**"Is this true" asked Alan in horror and disbelief. **

**Emily nodded her head and replied with a "Yes" **

**"You already ruined A.J, turned Jason to the dark side, I will not let you do the same to Emily" said Alan with venom.**

**"Okay, you know what? Emily is a grown woman. She can make her own choices and AJ was a sick freak and the reason why Jason isn't wearing reindeer sweaters and serving you tea in the rose garden is because of your freak son who liked to drive drunk frequently" said Sonny**

**"Just a suggestion, but you might want to try some manners. It works in the movies" said Dillon trying to calm the situation down**

**Tracy who had not been paying attention until just then said "What is the adopted one and Don Corleone doing standing together? This is bad publicity for this family and lord knows we have enough with my husband and his daughter"**

**"That is enough" said Sonny. He was getting angry and you don't like him when he is angry**

**Ned walked up and said to Emily. "Emily, Do you really want to do this" **

**"Do i really want to do what?" asked Emily. She wasn't sure where he was going with this but she was sure it was nowhere good.**

**"Throw your life away" said Ned. He didn't want her to end up consumed in Sonny's life.**

**"How is being with the man I love throwing my life away" said Emily. **

**  
"It's throwing your life away because sooner or later you are going to get to the point where every single day you are surrounded by guards who are armed and ready for the never-ending threat that is Sonny's life. Do you want to be dodging bullets at your age?" said Ned. He didn't know if what he was saying was making a difference.**

**"That's not what is going to happen and you know it, Ned" said Emily beginning to become angry.**

**Ned gave up and Alan came over. "I want you to listen to me and listen well Emily. As long as this relationship continues, you are no longer welcome in this house" **

**"Emily, I hate to say it. But for once, I actually agree with your father" said Monica.**

**Before Emily was able to answer Edward walked in. "What in the hell is going on here? Are we just letting anyone in the house nowadays? We got Mobsters, enforcers, We have Alcazars flying through here. What kind of house do you think we are running? This is the Quartermaine Mansion..not the PCPD" said Edward.**

**"You aren't going to give up Sonny for these people are you? He is the perfect boyfriend. He's handsome, Rich and he is romantic" said Lulu**

**"That's enough alright! I have had it! I don't care what you think and you know what I am gone. Don't worry about me coming back to this place because I wouldn't set foot in this house if you paid me. Did you really think if it was so easy for me to disown Jason that it would be tough for me to leave you guys?" said Emily. She had reached her boiling point and she stormed out and slammed the door with Sonny close behind.**

**"We've lost her Alan" said Monica and she knew it was true.**

**Meanwhile back at the hospital...Carly and Jax were talking as he filled her in on everything that had happened.**

**"So I thought i heard you saying some pretty heavy words to me, Jax" said Carly. She was afraid that now that was awake and now that she wasn't dying that he wouldn't want her anymore.**

**"Yeah, I meant every word of what i said" said Jax. He had meant it then and meant it now.**

**"Why don't you refresh my memory Prince Charming" said Carly smiling at him.**

**"I said that I love you Carly" said Jax. He said it with sincerity and love behind it. **

**"I love you too" said Carly. She couldn't see how this moment could get better.**

**"You know I was scared that I had lost you there for a minute" said Jax. When she was hit by the car and in the coma he thought that she might not make it and that he might never get to talk to her again.**

**"You could never lose me, You will always have me. Besides, I am way too tough to die at such a young age" said Carly.**

**"Carly, I have been thinking about you and I ever since the first time that we kissed. I knew that we had something special and you helped me pick up the pieces of my shattered life after Courtney left me. Somehow, I grew to love you and I can't--no I don't want to imagine my life without you" said Jax. He wasn't going to lose her--not now.**

**"What are you saying Jax" asked Carly curious as to where this was leading.**

**Jax reached into his pocket. He had been planning on this for awhile but then the whole Sonny scam happened and he never got to it. "Carly, Will you marry me?" asked Jax holding open the ring box.**

**"Oh my god" said Carly. She was overwhelmed..but she knew what she wanted. She gathered up her strength and kissed Jax full of passion and hunger. "Of course I will marry you" said Carly.**

**Jax kissed Carly again and couldn't but smile the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen in General Hospital.**

**"We are engaged" said Jax. He couldn't believe it.**

**  
"Yes, We are" said Carly. She flashed her signature smile.**

_**Love me tender, love me sweet  
Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so**_

Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will.

Love me tender, love me dear  
Tell me you are mine  
I'll be yours through all the years  
'Till the end of time

Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will

Love me tender, love me true  
All my dreams fulfill  
For, my darling I love you  
And I always will  
Always will  



	9. True

**Authors Note, I am hoping next chapter to have the Q's around..so let's see how I can work them in again. Don't worry I will work in Sonily and CarJax somehow. Maybe an unexpected return will uh change things alittle..i am gonna leave you guessing..cause thats just the way that it should be lol. Just a little thing..here Lucky and Carly are a lot closer than on the show okay? so its not uncommon for them to hangout or whatever you think Cousins do lol. The Song is True by Ryan Cabrera. The return will be next chapter.**

**Lucky and Sam had been the second ones to find out Carly was awake and went back. Sam was none too happy to be going to see Carly but she figured that if Lucky cared about her then she should at least act like she did. They got to Carly's room and Jax was there which they expected.**

**"Hey there, Cousin" said Carly. She was now sitting up and wide awake. She couldn't go back to sleep because she was so excited with their big news.**

**"Hey, Carly" said Lucky smiling. He was really happy that she was alright. **

**"Sam" said Carly. She had learned to tolerate Sam because of Lucky. Lucky had confided to her that he loved her and so that was enough for Carly to attempt to be civil with her.**

**"Carly, I'm glad to see that you are okay" said Sam. She wasn't lying about being happy to see her better. If she wasn't bettter, then who would Sam fight with.**

**"Yeah, I am happy to see you are too" said Lucky. He paused for a minute. "I mean you had my dad sober for a good two days there" he said.**

**"Luke? Was Sober?" said Carly.**

**"Yeah, At first i thought it was all a dream and then Nikolas came over and he was like "Is your dad sober?" and I hadn't thought about it too much until he mentioned it" said Lucky**

**"Well I always thought thatthe day Luke would be sober for more than a minute would be the day hell froze over" said Carly**

**Sam looked at Lucky and then left. They had exchanged the "im gonna leave you alone with Carly for a few minutes look" and Jax decided to leave them for a little while too. When they left Carly got curious.**

**"Lucky, You have been here for a while right?" said Carly. She had to know something.**

**"Yeah, I have been here it seems like forever. We went home for a little while but came right back. Why?" asked Lucky.**

**"Well Jax said there was a fight between Jason and Sonny. What the hell is going on?" asked Carly.**

**"You really want me to tell you" said Lucky. He thought it could shock her back into the coma and that's no good.**

**"Tell me Lucky, I need to know what is going on so that I can try to fix whatever is wrong" said Carly. She didn't want everyone at each other's throats.**

**"Alright, Well here is what I know. Emily told me that the whole wedding was a set-up that Jason had somehow gotten Sonny to believe that the only way everything could stay you know good between everyone was for him to marry you and then stay away from Emily. Well when the wedding didn't happen, no one was all too upset except for Jason. He tried to pin it all on Courtney because she told everyone the whole thing was his fault. Courtney gave him an earful and then Emily told Jason off. So now Emily dis-owned Jason and her family. Sonny and Jason got to talking and then the fists came out because Jason said that all Sonny likes are people related to him or his leftovers and that was when they just started to go at it" said Lucky. He took a deep breath. "It got so bad that it took almost everyone here who were waiting to see you to get Jason and Sonny off of each other. Sonny has a few bruises and so did Jason but everyone came away from it okay..we'll as okay as they can be" he finished.**

**"You are telling me that I am out of it for 48 hours and all hell just breaks loose?" asked Carly. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was sure that the blame could not just be put on one person but it seemed like Jason was the one causing the most problems.**

**"Pretty Much, Your dad was here and he basically threatened to throw Jason and Sonny in the slammer if you didn't wake up" said Lucky. He knew that deep down Durant must have a soul.**

**"I guess I will have to deal with everyone as i go along with this. So enough about me, I haven't been able to talk to you in a few days..even before the coma thing. How are things with you and Sam?" said Carly. She was not happy that things had fallen apart in the short time she had been out of it. **

**"They are good, I think she may actually be the one this time" said Lucky noting that his last experience with "forever" Elizabeth had run off to be with Jason. **

**"I hope it is, honey. You deserve some happiness in light of all this doom and gloom that surrounds you" said Carly.**

**"Is that a ring I see" said Lucky noticing the ring that was on her finger.**

**  
"Yes, It most certainly is" said Carly glowing. She was overwhelmed with love at that moment.**

**"So you and Jax are going to try to take a walk down the aisle" said Lucky. He thought about maybe doing that with Sam but.**

**"We won't "Try" we will make it and then he and I are going to be happy" said Carly. She just knew happiness had to happen for her once in awhile.**

**"I hope so..I mean I just hope that Jason allows it" said Lucky. He knew how Jason felt about it. **

**"Oh don't worry about Jason, because I am going to get Sonny and him in the same room and then I am going to fix all this" said Carly. She took a deep breath. "I am going to fix it once and for all" said Carly.**

**"What are you gonna do?" asked Lucky. It wasn't like she could just make them stand there until whatever rift they had was fixed. "What if you can't fix it? Are you gonna take someone's side?" **

**"I am going to make sure that Jason understands how Sonny feels and then somehow make Sonny and Jason reach some kind of crossroads. I can't take a side Lucky. Jason's my best friend and Sonny's the father of my children..i can't choose between them" said Carly.**

**"What if you didn't have a choice" said Lucky. He hoped it didn't come to that.**

**"I just hope that it doesnt end up that way. I don't know what I would do" said Carly. She didn't.**

**Just then Sam and Jax walked back in and Sam and Lucky left.**

**"So how is she feeling" asked Sam. She had gone to get coffee while Lucky and Carly were talking.**

**"She's doing good, well really great actually since she and Jax are engaged. She is really worried about Sonny and Jason though. She made me tell her all about it" said Lucky a little angry that Jason and Sonny had to do this now.**

**"That is great news. About the Sonny and Jason thing though, i don't understand why Jason has to be like this. You would think he would want whatever makes Emily happy" said Sam. She had moved on from Jason when all he talked about was revenge on Sonny.**

**"He's worried about Emily. You can't blame him for that. But the whole problem is that he is taking it too far, He's gone past obsessed straight to crazed" said Lucky. He hadn't been for the whole thing with Sonny and Emily at first but had come around because it made her happy.**

**"Jason has always done things that no-one understands but him. This time it could get him killed" said Sam.**

**"Or thrown in jail" said Lucky.**

**"You would love to be the one to arrest him wouldn't you?" said Sam. She knew that Lucky didn't exactly love Jason.**

**"No, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near that because I have a conflict of interest" said Lucky. He wouldn't want some kind of problem if he arrested him.**

**"Well if anyone can reach Jason as much as I hate admitting it, It would be Carly. He listens to her for some reason" said Sam. She didn't have to pretend to like Carly anymore she realized because they were almost out of the hospital.**

**"She's his best-friend and he trusts her which is good for Sonny and Emily because she can convince him to stop this before it reaches the point of no return" said Lucky**

**"I hope so" said Sam. She didn't want to have to be the ex-girlfriend they called to testify against Jason if he killed Sonny or something equally as stupid.**

**"I got to thinking about us while all this was happening, I am thinking maybe you should move in with me" said Lucky. It was the next step for them.**

**"Really?" asked Sam. She was a little surprised.**

**"Yeah, I mean you spend most of your time there anyway. So why shouldn't you move in with me" smiled Lucky. He loved her, he just hadn't mentioned it to her yet.**

**"I see no reason why not" said Sam. She kissed him and they walked out of the hospital to start packing her things.**

**Sonny and Emily went back to his place where he recieved a call that Carly had woken up and that she wanted to see him as soon as possible. He decided to stop by there later. **

**"I've missed this" said Sonny. He had been having dreams about her every night since he had left her.**

**"You know that I missed you" said Emily. She was just happy that he was back with her.**

**Sonny kissed Emily and looked deep into her eyes.**

**"Everyday that we were apart Sonny, I felt like i was missing a part of me" said Emily. She didn't ever want to feel that way again.**

**"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Emily" said Sonny. He loved her more than anything in the world. **

**Sonny kissed Emily and sat down on the couch with her.**

**"I know that, I guess I am just worried about you that's all" said Emily. She should just admit she was more than a little worried.**

**"Why are you worried about me?" asked Sonny**

**"I am worried about you because I think that Jason might do something" said Emily. **

**"What do you mean? Do something?" said Sonny. He was just pretending that she hadn't said that.**

**"I mean my brother has a gun, he has the anger and the rage, now all he needs is the oppurtunity" said Emily**

**"I don't think Jason would do anything to me, We have been friends too long for something like this to lead to that" said Sonny.**

**Emily sighed and said "Jason once told me that he would do whatever it would take for you and I to stop seeing each other, Sonny. I have never seen his eyes the way they looked it was like all there was behind them was anger and revenge"**

**"Don't worry so much. I got a call earlier from Carly. She's awake obviously and she wants to see me and Jason. I am hoping that she can talk some sense into Jason. She can probably get him to give up" said Sonny. Carly was their last chance for this ending anywhere near remotely well.**

**"I feel a little better" said Emily. She kissed him.**

**"You must be exhausted because we were at that hospital for almost 48 hours before we left" said Sonny. He knew that she had to be tired. "Why don't you lay down" he said concerned.**

**"I don't really want to go to sleep right now, I just want to be with you" said Emily. She was still a little afraid that it was all a dream.**

**"I will be here when you wake up" said Sonny. He looked at her with the promise to be there behind his eyes.**

**"Okay" said Emily. She gave into sleep and put her head down on Sonny's shoulder and went to sleep.**

**Sonny sat there and watched Emily breathing and sleeping and thought about how much he had missed just talking to her while they were separated from one another. He quickly dozed off to sleep too.**

**Carly was at the hospital still and was just waking up. She felt something on her thigh. She looked down and discovered it was Jax. He must have fallen asleep at her bed.**

**"Jax" said Carly tapping him gently. She didn't really know if she should wake him or not but decided to.**

**Jax woke up and looked at Carly. "Hey" said Jax.**

**"Hey yourself" said Carly. She couldn't believe he had sat there all night.**

**"How are you feeling?" asked Jax. He had stayed all night in case she woke up. He figured she wouldn't want to be alone.**

**"I am feeling great..especially since my fiancee is here" said Carly. She loved calling him that.**

**"Really" said Jax smiling. He thought he dreamed that.**

**"Yes, Really" said Carly. She kissed him.**

**"So do you want a big wedding or do you want to elope?" said Jax. He thought since that last wedding didn't go off she might not want a big one.**

**"I really want a big wedding. I just want to make sure I don't have another wedding disaster" said Carly. She wouldn't accept another disaster.**

**"Well then you won't have one" said Jax. **

**  
"I know I won't because this time, I will be marrying the right man" said Carly still beaming.**

**"Is that so" said Jax kissing Carly.**

**"It is so" she said. **

**"Do you think that by the time you and I get married this whole Jason and Sonny thing will be straightened out" said Jax. He would not want them to drag their problems to his and Carly's wedding.**

**"One can only hope" said Carly not wanting to think about it. She kissed Jax again.**

**  
A montage of Carly/Jax and Sonny/Emily at that moment with this song playing:**

**_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
that you belong with me_**

you might think  
I don't look  
but deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attatched to you  
mmmm

I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
cause my heart keeps falling faster

chorus  
I've waited all my life to cross this line   
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
i'ts time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true

you don't know  
what you do  
everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move

I'm weak  
it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
do you see me too?  
do you even know you meant me!

Chorus  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
the way that's true

chorus  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true


	10. Over My Head

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback and It brightens my day to hear you like the story. Well here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it as much i enjoy writing it. I am sorry for the lack of updates in the past because I was so tired that I couldn't stay awake long enough to update.As for the Q's they will be back next chapter..as will CarJax and Sonily in full fledge. As for right now i wanted to get to the Sonny/Jason/Carly stuff that needed to be tended to and the return will happen this chapter so thanks for reviews and sorry for the whole long period for updates. The Song is Over My Head(Cable Car) by The Fray and Speed of Sound By Coldplay.**

**Thanks Again-JulieTheDreamMaker**

**Carly had been discharged from the hospital and had decided that this Sonny and Jason war over Emily had gone on far enough. It wasn't because she wanted Sonny because she didn't. She wouldn't take him back if he crawled on his hands and knees. But she knew that if she didn't do something it would tear her family apart. She couldn't allow that to happen..they all meant too much to each other. She had them come to her house because it was neutral territory. The way she thought was that them being at her house it wouldn't be a real advantage for either one of them. She heard a knock at the door. She had not told either one of them why she wanted to see them..or that the other would be there. She answered it.**

**"Hey" said Carly surprised to see that Jason had arrived first.**

**"Hi, Carly" said Jason giving her a hug because this was the first time he had seen her since the heartfelt hospital chat.**

**"So, How are things" said Carly lying through her teeth as if she didn't know that they were tense.**

**"They are bad..Sonny is going to hurt Emily and I will do whatever I have to do to stop him" said Jason. He didn't care the cost.**

**As Carly was about to put a word in Sonny walked through the door ranting "I know that you said this was important, but Carly nothing ever is important with you. I have people to see and things to do" he said.**

**"I am sure the people to see and the things to do are my sister. You just love "doing" her don't you" said Jason. He was being blunt.**

**Sonny was trying to hold back the urge to punch Jason's face in.**

**"What is he doing here Carly" asked Sonny. He was not in the mood for this.**

**"He is here because i asked him to be here. I knew if I told you both knew that you were going to be here..you never would come. I can't have you two going on like this" said Carly. She couldn't deal with them fighting.**

**"You shouldn't have done this" said Jason thinking of whether to stay or go.**

**"Jason, I should have and I did" said Carly. She knew this was the only way.**

**"Carly, Why did you get involved" said Sonny thinking what a dumb thing to say because he told Emily that Carly would probably fix it.**

**"This needs to stop and i think that I may be able to stop it" said Carly looking at Jason first.**

**"You always think you can fix things" said Jason. He was getting a little sick of her butting into his personal life even though he had said to a comatose Carly that he didn't mind it. He was a hypocrite.**

**"Well I can this time. I want to talk to you first Jason and then Sonny. I will make you both understand what you are saying because I am impartial to this whole thing" said Carly. She didn't care about Emily either way.**

**"Impartial" said Jason first taking a breath and then a laugh. "You are the least impartial person I have met where he is concerned" said Jason indicating Sonny.**

**"Well all that has changed now" said Carly realizing that she hadn't mentioned her impending marriage to Jax to them, but now wasn't the time unless they asked.**

**"Why is that, Carly" asked Sonny chiming in.**

**"because I am with someone who i really love and he loves me and Jax proposed and I accepted. Now, stop sidestepping because I am the not the thing we are all here to talk about right now" **

**"Really, What are we here to discuss then Carly" said Jason playing dumb as if he didn't know.**

**"Emily" said Carly. She knew that he was being a wise-ass. "Which i know that deep-down you know that is why I wanted to see you both" said Carly sighing.**

**"So I guess I am the first to be enlightened by the almighty preacher Carly" said Jason**

**"Jason, You might want to be nice to me. You see I have Courtney on speed-dial" said Carly pulling out the cellphone as she continued "and I am pretty sure that she mentioned she had some things to say and do to you..she's been taking that Tae-Bo..she's gotten to be quite good too" said Carly.**

**That shut Jason right up.**

**"Now, Listen to me..Your baby sister fell in love with the big bad mobster? Is that how your seeing this in your head" said Carly wondering how he was picturing it. **

**He just remained silent. "Well your silence speaks volumes" she said continuing. She took a deep breath and let it out preparing to go full force into her semi-prepared Jason speech. "I know why you are scared Jason, I really understand why you feel like you have to protect them from each other or more importantly in your mind you have to protect Emily from Sonny. You are scared that Sonny is going to hurt her and that Emily is going to see all the nasty, horrible things that you and I have experienced first hand with Sonny. You are afraid of his dark side coming out and rearing it's ugly head towards Emily. I know that. I really do know it. I know you love Emily and want her safe. I also know that the concept of fear to you is new because you dont get afraid easily and you don't know how to cope with it all" said Carly. She was hoping it was helping.**

**"That is all true Carly, So how is this supposed to make me see that they belong together? How is this going to fix my fractured relationship with Emily and whatever I can save of mine and Sonny's friendship" said Jason sighing.**

**"That wasn't supposed to. That was supposed to make you see that I understand where you are coming from and that I really am here for you. Now, that being said this is what I am hoping helps change things for you" said Carly. She had two things that she figured couldn't fail. "First I want to tell you first hand that I have seen them together and Jason she seems to take away all that darkness and i guess in a way I never could for him. He makes her happy and she makes him happy. He smiles more when she's around. The kids love her..that doesnt mean that if she ever decided she wanted to take my place in their lives that I wouldnt kill her..cause i would" Carly tried to say. She paused for a moment and then said "Maybe my words mean nothing, but i think this might help a little better than me describing how they are together" she said. She walked over to the TV and turned it on. She pushed a DVD into the player and pressed play. It was a bunch of clips of Sonny and Emily having fun at the house, the beach, with the kids, and even with her. **

**Jason just sat there and watched as the images flashed on and off the screen and thought there was a possibility that he could be in the wrong..He never had thought that before. But now seeing how they were and watching how Emily's face just radiated this glow about her..it made all the difference in the world. When he heard them say it, it wasnt real. When he saw it, he realized it was the most real thing in the world.**

**"I think I am ready to talk this out" said Jason. He looked to Sonny.**

**Sonny just stared at Jason and hoped they mend their fractured relationship.**

_**I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and**_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind   
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
You find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between and

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves 

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind

Everone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my 

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind 

**As all this was happening Emily was at Sonny's place and was making some tea. She went and then put in her milk and sugar.She sat down and decided to curl up on the couch with a good book. As she was opening the book to the place where she had put her bookmark she heard a noise coming from the back of the house. She went to see what it was thinking that she had probably left a window open and the wind was blowing some things over. She walked through the house:**

_**  
**_

**_How long before I get in  
Before it starts before I begin  
How long before you decide or  
Before I know what it feels like  
Where to, where do I go?  
If you never try then you'll never know  
How long do I have to climb  
Up on the side of this mountain of mine_**

Look up, I look up at night  
Planets are moving at the speed of light,   
Climb up, up in the trees  
Every chance that you get is a chance you seize  
How long am I gonna stand  
With my head stuck under the sand  
I'll start before I can stop or  
Before I see things the right way up

All that noise and all that sound  
All those places I got found  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound  
To show you how it all began  
Birds came flying from the underground  
If you could see it then you'd understand

Ideas that you'll never find  
All the inventors could never design  
The buildings that you put up  
Japan and China all lit up  
The sign that I couldn't read  
or a light, that I couldn't see  
Some things you have to believe  
While others are puzzles, puzzling me

All that noise and all that sound  
All those places I got found  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound  
To show you how it all began  
Birds came flying from the underground  
If you could see it then you'd understand  
Oh, when you see it then you'll understand

All those signs I knew what they meant,  
some things you can invent  
Some get made and some get sent ooh

And birds go flying at the speed of sound  
To show you how it all began  
Birds came flying from the underground  
If you could see it then you'd understand  
Oh, when you see it then you'll understand  
  
**When she saw what it was she was shocked. She dropped the cup full of hot steaming tea on the floor and didnt even hear the glass shattering..It couldn't be. There was no way. **

**"You aren't real. I watched you die. I know you are dead. I must be dreaming. Wake up Emily" said Emily**

**  
"It's true, I am here" said The mysterious person**

**Emily walked over and felt the persons face to see if they were real. She couldn't believe it they were. "Zander" said Emily then fainting.**


	11. Always On Your Side

**Authors Note: Someone said that they hoped Zander wasnt the jerk that he was when he died on the show..don't worry he won't be..but he is here for a reason. The Q's are back next chapter. I promise serious CarJax and Sonily next chappy..just wanted to set you up..so Happy Reading. The Songs are The Tension and The Terror by Straylight Run and Always on Your Side By Sheryl Crow(She also does a version with Sting). One other thing..if it seems like the Sason feud is over too soon...well i just wanted it over because CarJax and SonEm are the most important parts lol.**

**Jason and Sonny sat down as Carly stayed to make sure things didn't become more heated. She just didnt want a set back.**

**"Look, I can see what you and Emily have is..real" said Jason. He had no idea what to say.**

**"Jason, I don't know that I want to have this conversation again. You know how I feel and I know how you feel..but what would be good is if you and I could find a way to put this behind us or at least for you to accept Emily and I together" said Sonny hoping that he could because he wasn't sure he wanted to live life without Jason around to talk to and to do his business.**

**"I can accept Emily and You together..but know this Sonny. If you beat my sister up, hurt her, make her cry..I will kill you without hestitation" said Jason with a certain tone that made everyone in the room know that he meant it.**

**"Alright..well i guess that is that. I can never make her cry..or I die. I don't intend on doing anything you mentioned so we should be okay. Let's shake on it" said Sonny extending his hand.**

**Jason thought about it and hesitated before shaking Sonny's hand and finally putting this all behind them.**

**Meanwhile When Emily had fainted Zander had tried to wake her up for about a half hour or so and he realized that him coming back wasn't the only thing that made her faint. He picked her up and took her to the hospital..not really caring if someone saw him. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that Emily was okay..he hoped she would be anyway. He got to the hospital and the doctors did some tests..fortunately it was Patrick Drake and he didnt know Zander.**

**"Are you with Emily Quartermaine" said Patrick. He had to know if he was family or someone close to Emily.**

**"Yeah, I'm her cousin" lied Zander. He needed to know if she was okay.**

**"Alright, Well we found something disturbing when we did some tests" said Patrick being very vague.**

**"Disturbing..disturbing how?" asked Zander worriedly. What did disturbing mean in this case.**

**"Well in her chart it states that she is in remission for Breast Cancer" said Patrick. He was just stating facts.**

**"Yes? and?" said Zander. What was this guy saying.**

**"Well her test results don't seem to show the same thing..Ms.Quartermaine is no longer in remission. The cancer is back..full blow back" said Patrick seriously.**

**"Oh no" said Zander. He couldn't believe this was all happening again.**

**"Yes, I haven't told her yet..would you rather..seeing as you are family" said Patrick still thinking this was her cousin.**

**"Yeah, Im not sure how I am gonna tell her..but I will" said Zander. He walked off to Emily's room feeling ready to lose it at any time.**

**He walked into her room and just stood for a minute looking at her scared to even open his mouth because he had to tell her so much..why he was gone for so long, why he didnt tell her he was alive, why he came back, and worst of all..he had to tell her about her condition. He just didn't want to be the one to do it. She was just waking up as Zander sat down next to her.**

**"You are real?" said Emily who thought that maybe she had hallucinated the whole thing.**

**"Yeah, I am real" said Zander assuring her of his existance.**

**"Where am I?" asked Emily. She could tell something was wrong with him..she had always been able to tell and it wasnt hard now..even after all that time.**

**"You are at General Hospital. You fainted and when i tried to wake you up for a good half hour and couldn't I figured something was wrong so i drove you here" said Zander. He had risked everyone seeing him. But he didn't care anymore who saw him.**

**"What's wrong, Zander? Tell me. I can handle whatever it is" said Emily. She was getting worried now because he hadn't said what was wrong.**

**"Your cancer is back" Zander managed to choke out. He was really worried and it showed.**

**"I am going to need you to do something for me" said Emily. She couldn't believe she was going to ask him to do this for her.**

_**My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind  
Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide  
When you knew that I was always on your side**_

Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But your demons and your angels reappeared  
Leavin' only traces of the man you thought you'd be  
Leavin' me with no place left to go from here  
Leavin' me with so many questions all these years

Is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wander, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be

Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away  
And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wander, all alone, eternally  
But this isn't how it's really meant to be  
Oh it isn't how it's really meant to be

Well if they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away  
Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why  
Was it you that kept me wondering through this life  
When you know that I was always on your side

**Patrick went to find a hot date. He was always looking for girls to make him forget Robin Scorpio because she seemed like she didn't want anything to do with him. All he was good for in his eyes was helping on surgeries. He got to the elevator and pushed the button and waited for it to come to him. He stepped inside and looked over at the buttons almost ready to push one. But someone else did first..he looked up and over and it was Robin herself. He couldn't believe the bad luck he had.**

**  
"Off to chase another bimbo" said Robin. She didn't hate him and she didn't love him because that was just not rational. But she was feeling something and that scared her a great deal.**

**"Off to read another book in solitary confinement" said Patrick. He couldn't believe they were still at this point. He didn't want to be doing this.**

**"ugh, you are so--god" said Robin. She was getting so flustered she couldnt' find the words.**

**"I have been described as a lot of things. But ugh, you are so--god is not one of them" said Patrick. He could tell she was getting a little upset.**

**"You are a pig" said Robin matter-of-factly.**

**"I've been downgraded to pig..how did that happen in the 2 minutes we have been in this elevator" said Patrick. He was getting a little annoyed.**

**"You will just go after anything that moves, won't you" said Robin.**

**"Why do you care? Why are you accusing me of things? Why are you acting like we go out?" said Patrick. He knew he had her cornered now.**

**"I--I--" said Robin.**

**"Yeah, You--You--You know that you want me..and you are too afraid to admit to yourself or outloud. Well, I have to tell you I am getting tired of waiting for you" said Patrick. He really was tired of waiting.**

**"So why do you wait around for me to admit something that I know I dont feel" said Robin. She couldn't let those feelings out.**

**"I wait because i think we could really have something if you would say the word" said Patrick. He wanted her badly.**

**"What could I possibly want from you?" said Robin.**

**"A constant person? romance? love? I mean do you really think that if I found a nice girl I would be chasing all these so-called "bimbos" around, Robin?" asked Patrick. **

**"Probably..it is in your nature" said Robin.**

**"I'm getting annoyed with this conversation..its just heading nowhere. I could talk to a wall and make more progress." said Patrick. He paused and thought up an Idea. "This is what you are missing if you don't get with me soon" said Patrick and he kissed her. The doors opened and he walked out.**

**"WOW" said Robin to herself thinking.**

**_  
All the boys voices cracking,  
Oh, the moaning half tones,  
Come summer time,  
We're all the same age here,  
All the tension and the terror,  
Thin limbed gorgeous green eyes smiling,  
And I'm going straight to hell,  
All the possibility and promise just,  
Weighs on me so heavily,_**

And I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing please,

Oh darling all of these awkward jump-start-stalling conversations,  
Mean much more to me than anything,  
So it comes down to me and you and,  
Whether were supposed to or not we still will,  
We're so much better off than them,  
All the possibility and promise just,  
Weighs on me so heavily,

And I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing please!

A look,  
A laugh,  
A smile,  
A second,  
Passes by and I regret it,  
Words just aren't right,  
Sometimes I just can't explain,  
All the ways you devastate me,  
Always on my mind,

I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing,

I try but I'm not convincing,  
Your lips they pout and twist and,  
I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you,  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
It's somehow all I need just keep me guessing please.  



	12. Unbelievable

**Authors Note: Now we get to the drama and the comedy of it all...the Q's are finally back YAY! does a happy dance for the pure fact she loves Ned, If you all liked the Scrubs...dont worry they are here too as well as CarJax. I love me some CarJackers lol that's too funny. Anyway Happy Reading and the Song used is: Unbelievable by Kaci Brown**

**"What could I possibly do for you?" asked Zander wondering what he could do to help her.**

**"I need you to keep this to yourself...I don't want anyone to know...especially not Sonny" said Emily in a frantic pace. She couldn't tell him. It was too much to ask of him to stand by her through all the treatments and the risks that there were.**

**"Emily, you know how that ended up last time. You ended up hurting everyone around you" said Zander. He wasn't sure this was her greatest idea ever.**

**"This is different okay? I'm not going to pretend to be with you or anything like that...I am just not going to tell Sonny about my condition" said Emily. She couldn't do that to him.**

**  
"He's going to figure it out when you go to treatments and when you get weak and need someone to take care of you...what happens if you faint and end up in the hospital? Then he's going to know. There are so many things wrong with this plan" said Zander. He should know he was the one who was messed with last time.**

**"Well I can go and stay at my family's house...Alice won't tell anyone that Im there and I can leave in the mornings" said Emily. She was not going to hurt anyone.**

**Zander couldn't condone what she wanted to do...But he also couldn't betray her. He had always loved her...he couldn't just turn his back on her.**

**"Emily, this worries me...I mean you are not acting like yourself here. This is selfish to tell no-one about your condition. Everyone loves you and wants to help you. If it gets as bad as last time Sonny will know whether you tell him or not" said Zander. He didn't like Sonny but that was no reason the guy should be left in the dark.**

**"Selfish? I think I have a right to be selfish, don't you think? I could die of the same thing that killed my mother and so what if everyone loves me? They would have to watch me possibly die a slow painful death...do you think that's fair?" asked Emily angry now.**

**"Of course it's not fair Em. But not one thing about this is fair, okay? But you should be surrounded by the man you love, and your family and friends and they should be waiting on you hand and foot and pampering you and helping you and worrying its all part of them loving you. You shouldn't be sitting here with some guy you used to love...and hiding your condition" said Zander. He couldn't believe he was playing the Nikolas role this time around it seemed so ironic.**

"**You are not some guy I used to love. I still love you and I always will. We were married and we shared a lot of passion and desire for one another…so don't think you are just another guy because I fell for Sonny" said Emily. She wanted him to help her and she needed him to.**

"**Alright…I won't tell them, Emily. But if they figure it all out and I know they will then I want nothing more to do with this because your family already hates me enough" said Zander. He would help anyway he could.**

**Carly knew she was making a huge mistake walking into the Quartermaine mansion. She wanted to tell her uncle Luke the big news and reaching him on the phone was near impossible. She walked into the house after Alice had let her and Jax in and then they continued into the living room. She found Luke doing what else---drinking.**

"**It's nine o'clock in the morning, Luke" said Carly in an I-can't-believe-you-are-drinking-this-early tone.**

"**Well it's never too early to start…now what can I do for you my sneaky niece" said Luke. He figured she was up to her old tricks once again and needed help.**

"**No, No, No, not the sneaky niece. I am here strictly on happy news. Jax and I got engaged" said Carly. She showed off her ring.**

**Just as she said the words engaged and the ring started to flash at Luke the whole Quartermaine clan came falling through the doors.**

"**I should have guessed that they would all be standing by the doors like a bunch of farm animals all piled on top of each other" said Jax. The Quartermaines never ceased to amaze him.**

"**You can't marry this trash" said Tracy. She wasn't Carly's biggest fan. "I mean she's been around so much they made her a plaque "Town Bicycle—everyone has had a ride" said Tracy trying to gain her composure.**

"**I am sure that Jax would take your advice under consideration" lied Carly blatantly.**

"**Now Jax, you seem like a smart guy and nothing at all like Junior…so why are you marrying his leftovers" said Ned. He really didn't miss AJ half the time because when AJ was alive trouble followed. **

"**Alright this is getting to be enough…even when I'm drunk that's still my niece. Why don't you reel in your fishy family there, Spanky buns" said Luke with a hint of anger. **

"**Why doesn't your piece of common trailer trash niece get the hell out of my house" said Alan who was walking in after getting back from the hospital.**

"**First off—" said a voice. It was Monica. "This is my house and I can have whoever I would like as guests that being said I must say Jax have you lost your mind…whatever happened to Brenda" said Monica.**

"**Well haven't you heard Monica? To these playboys woman are expendable…they are like socks you change them every day and put on a new pair. Jax has obviously joined the ranks of the millionaire playboy who's decided on a charity case" said Edward pausing. "I have to say Jax that this woman doesn't deserve your charity" he ended.**

"**Alright that is more than enough" said Jax finally chiming in surprised Carly had learned to not fight with them. "We came to tell Luke and we did…I don't know why you all felt it was important for you to voice your useless and very rarely valued opinions" said Jax. He was so sick of people putting Carly down. "We are going to leave now" said Jax as he started to walk off waiting on Carly near the exit of the living room.**

"**Wait Jax, one thing If this was what Sonny and Emily came back to I am not surprised that she doesn't want anything to do with you. Monica and Alan…seems like your picture perfect family's falling apart….I hope you have fun trying to pick up the all the pieces to your jigsaw puzzle circus freak family" said Carly in a breath. "I'll see you later Uncle Luke" said Carly leaving with Jax. **

**As they left Carly kissed Jax and said "who needed them anyway"**

**Robin was tired of lying to herself. She went to Patrick's apartment and knocked on the door. When Patrick answered he was surprised to see her. He figured it would take her a lot longer to come to her senses.**

"**Hey" said Robin. She wasn't sure what to say.**

**  
"Hey" said Patrick motioning for her to come in. As Robin walked in he couldn't help but feel extremely nervous.**

"**You know what? Forget this pretend "how's the weather" chit chat thing. I do feel something for you and I want to act on it and im so sick and tired of being alone and scared of admitting to myself that I want you and that I want someone to want me" said Robin looking at Patrick.**

"**I thought that it might take you a little while longer to get here. But I am glad that it didn't." said Patrick. He was just glad she admitted it.**

**Patrick didn't want to seem chicken. But he didn't want to be the one to make the first move after she just poured her soul out. Robin picked up on this and decided to kiss him first. She did and one thing led to another.**

I Wish you didnt love me  
I wish youd make this easy  
It was love that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps me with you  
I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills ms  
When I'm with you  
You try to break me Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me  
You try to hold me  
Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yous  
You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see  
But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on  
And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone


End file.
